a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to medical instruments, and more specifically, to catheters navigable within the body of a patient using externally applied magnetic fields.
b. Background Art
Electrophysiology (EP) catheters have been used for an ever-growing number of procedures. For example, catheters have been used for diagnostic, therapeutic, mapping and ablative procedures, to name just a few examples. Typically, a catheter is manipulated through the patient's vasculature to the intended site, for example, a site within the patient's heart, and carries one or more electrodes, which may be used for mapping, ablation, diagnosis, or other treatments. Precise positioning of the catheters within the body of the patient is desirable for successful completion of the above procedures. In general, such catheters may be complex in their construction and therefore difficult (and expensive) to manufacture.
To position a catheter within the body at a desired site, some type of navigation must be used, such as using mechanical steering features incorporated into the catheter (or an introducer sheath). Another approach has been developed, namely, providing magnetically guided catheter devices that are navigated through the patient's body using externally-generated magnetic fields. More specifically, magnetic stereotactic systems have been developed that are particularly advantageous for positioning of catheters, as well as other devices, into areas of the body. The externally-generated magnetic fields and gradients are generated to precisely control the position of the catheter within the patient's body. Such stereotactic systems operate by monitoring the position of the catheter tip in response to the applied magnetic fields and, using well established feedback and control algorithms, controlling the fields so that the catheter tip is guided to and positioned in a desired location within the patient's body. Once positioned, physicians may operate the catheter, for example, to ablate tissue to interrupt potentially pathogenic heart rhythms or to clear a passage in the body.
However, the magnetic response of the catheter in such magnetic guidance systems can be a limitation on the precise control of a catheter. Improvements in catheters utilized with magnetic guidance and control systems, such as stereotactic systems, are desired. Specifically, a low cost, yet high performance magnetically guided catheter is desirable.
As further background, it is known generally that catheter ablation (e.g., RF ablation) may generate significant heat, which if not controlled can result in undesired or excessive tissue damage, such as steam pop, tissue charring, and the like. It is therefore common (and desirable) to include a mechanism to irrigate the target area and the device with biocompatible fluids, such as a saline solution. The use of irrigated ablation catheters can also prevent the formation of soft thrombus and/or blood coagulation. There are two general classes of irrigated electrode catheters, i.e., open irrigation catheters and closed irrigation catheters. Closed ablation catheters usually circulate a cooling fluid within the inner cavity of the electrode. Open ablation catheters typically deliver the cooling fluid through open outlets or openings on or about an outer surface of the electrode. Open ablation catheters often use the inner cavity of the electrode, or distal member, as a manifold to distribute saline solution, or other irrigation fluids, to one or more passageways that lead to openings/outlets provided on the surface of the electrode. The saline thus flows directly through the outlets of the passageways onto or about the distal electrode member.
One challenge in developing a magnetically-guided, open-irrigated ablation catheter, however, is how to deploy a tip positioning magnet so as to avoid contact with the irrigation fluid. This challenge stems from the fact that the magnetic material that would typically be used in the tip positioning magnet is highly susceptible to corrosion when exposed to irrigation fluid. It would therefore be desirable to provide a magnetically-guided catheter design that reduces or minimizes material corrosion.
There is therefore a need to minimize or eliminate one or more of the problems set forth above.